Dor em Três Tempos
by Dead Jack
Summary: Pequenos erros sôfregos que são belos no momento em que os cometo.


**Aviso:** Cada "tempo" da fic se passa em um momento bem longe do anterior. Os trechos iniciais e finais são meio "soltos" na história. Rodolphus' POV.

* * *

**Dor em Três Tempos**  
por B. Wendy

**#**

Você vai chorar.

(Todas as suas mentiras não serão suficientes para te fazer feliz.)

Você vai implorar.

(Porque sozinho você não conseguiria.)

Você vai sangrar.

(Antes sangue quente e doce do que lágrimas salgadas e frias.)

Você vai morrer.

(E para isso eu nunca tive explicação.)

Eu vou te amar.

(Porque eu sou fraco.)

E eu vou te odiar.

(...)

**1.**

00:01am

Minhas mãos afagam seu cabelo. Te toco em compaixão, pois já não sinto nada. Te toco porque você me procura. Você deitou na minha cama de novo e eu não quero isso, mas você insiste. E eu apenas te toco.

Meus olhos se fixam na porta fechada, enquanto os seus se fecham lentamente. Você ainda não sabe que é errado, mas eu já sinto medo que alguém veja.

Dói. Eu já nem sinto a dor, mas sei que dói. Experimente amar por muito tempo a mesma pessoa, você se acostuma. Experimente sentir a mesma dor sempre que a toca. Você também se acostuma. O ser humano se acostuma a tudo.

Machuca saber que sua felicidade e minha dor estão entrelaçadas. Saber que um dia você saberá o quanto é errado. Acordar. Machuca acordar com você ao meu lado, dormindo tranquilo, enquanto eu brigo com meus fantasmas. Dói.

E a beleza disso tudo está na dor.

12:01pm

Quando suas noites são tão ruins você passa a amar o dia. A realidade.

23:59pm

Você dormiu mais cedo hoje, e não foi me procurar. Achei que você devia estar com frio, estar triste porque eu não estava com você. Então fui para sua cama. Afaguei seus cabelos e te observei dormir.

Pequenos erros sôfregos que são belos no momento em que os cometo.

**2.**

00:04am

Eu me pego pensando em como você é bonito. E penso também em como isso é egocêntrico de minha parte, já que somos tão parecidos.

Mas a beleza é relativa, percebo. Porque bonito pode ser um gesto, uma pessoa ou um fato. O feio pode ser bonito para alguns. Bonita pode ser a dor.

E o meu sofrimento é belo. Porque sofro em te amar, em saber que você não me ama e em pensar que não deveria te amar. Sofro com seus toques, sofro em me enganar, dizendo a mim mesmo que só faço isso para que você fique bem. Sofro por fingir que não quero que ninguém te faça mal e mesmo assim te corrompo.

É belo, porque é amor. É belo porque é fraterno. É belo porque é sobre você.

09:54am

Mas seria certo aceitar o erro porque é belo?

E encontrar beleza na dor?

Seria certo te amar?

Mas se fosse certo, não doeria e não seria belo.

A beleza está no erro, não na dor, não no amor.

Você acorda.

04:18pm

O melhor é não sentir.

Você não falou comigo hoje.

23:00pm

Você fugiu de mim e eu não procurei você. Vim dormir antes que você pudesse me dar boa-noite. Estou me cansando, é tudo sobre você. Não é mais tão belo.

Talvez assim seja mais fácil. Eu, você, não mais nós.

Mas nós somos irmãos, não somos?

Éramos, a dor me responde. A beleza não mais existe e nós já não somos tão parecidos. Dores do que já não existe mais e a beleza extinta do que um dia doeu preenchem o vazio que você deixou.

Eu te amei.

**3.**

08:00am

Você era o único que importava para mim. Você era tudo, e agora que você se foi, não me resta nada. E eu, que sempre odiei o nada, que te ensinei a querer sempre algo, mas nunca o nada, aprendi a viver assim.

Minha vida inteira foi uma farsa. Eu nunca tive filhos com a minha amada esposa por medo de que eles fossem parecidos comigo, parecidos com você.

A poeira dos atos infantis do passado é agora a cruz que eu não quero mais levar. Será que para você também foi tão difícil? Eu espero que não.

Durou muito pouco para restarem tantas lembranças. Eu não me arrisquei.

00:00pm

Não vale mais a pena.

Nunca valeu.

De que adianta esquecer o passado se não teremos mais o futuro?

Tento reencontrar a beleza de toda aquela dor.

A noite segue.

E eu aprendo a te odiar.

**#**

Tente amar alguém. Só tente.

Tente gostar de cada um e de todos os seus gestos.

Tente não ver os seus defeitos e amar as suas qualidades.

Tente ser como esse alguém.

Agora tente odiá-lo.

Fica mais fácil, não é?

**N/A:** Ficlet escrita para o III Challenge Relâmpago do 6v. Thanks à Bruna que propôs o challenge lindo, adorei te "conhecer", flor! Espero que tenham gostado, por mais insana que tenha ficado, e REVIEW!


End file.
